the magic cat and the reaper boy
by unkownlove
Summary: theirs a new meister in town, and one big surprise for stein, kid, and blair. but whose her mother? only stein will be able to tell her UP FOR ADOPTION, DETAILS INSIDE!


**My o'c are very easy to Identafy first fanfic plz enjoy**

Meezies p.o.v

I stumbled through the desert, trying to get away from the teal haired attacker. "Come at me brosif!" I yelled

"Oh you are going to get it for that! For I AM NIGHT*STAR, THE ALL POWERFULL GODDESS ASSASIN!"

"so, you're a girl, sorry I couldn't tell with the way you look! By the way I've met people who are far better than you!" at that last comment she became enraged. She finally delivered a knock out punch " meezy!" my weapon yelled. My vision went black and I heard the assassin girl walk away, thinking that I was dead. Too bad for her, I think just before I pass out.

Kids p.o.v

" Liz, I am going out for a while, don't let patty ruin the house."

" you have no faith in me." Liz sarcastically says.

Well I need to go now, -"

"Hey kid where ya goin?" the ever hyper patty asks

"Hey good question patty, where are you going kid?"

I look at my watch, eight o'clock. Perfect. I walk out of the house without another word. I summon my skate board and fly past the basket ball court.

" I AM BLACK*STAR! KNEEL BEFORE YOUR—Ow maka!" I hear the familiar shout of black*star a blue hair asymmetrical disgrace.

"totally uncool on getting your friends mixed up, oh hey kid wanna join in?" And to everyones surprise, soul is holding to book that slammed into black*stars head.

I just wave and continue to the city limits and grabbed my camping bag out of the tree that I hid it I remember what I told my father to tell my friends what happened and why im not their at school I cant help but laugh at their would be expressions at the news of my demise. Soon after I leave the town , about four minutes into my trip, I sence three distressed souls, one of them shaking really bad. I go towards the souls and to my surprise theirs only one person in sight.

"please, you have to help her!" I hear coming from one of her daggers. Perplexed, I just shake it off. _Maybe the heats getting to me .Or maybe she's a meister. _Ditching my camping bag, I lift the girl only to see that she looks like she's been in a bad fight. _Ah well, that might explain why she's just lying here._

I soon head back for the city, and to my personal joy, ive been away for 8 minutes and 88 seconds. Just another perfectly semectrical timing!

Meezies p.o.v

_Kitakase, gaifu,… "oh crap!" I say while I quickly sit up in a perfectly symmetrical room_. I look around only to see a boy with very asymmetrical hair and golden eyes looking at me curiously.:"your hair…" I started to say, but I only end up passing out in my own weird way when something isn't symmetrical. I come back to in roughly 8 seconds ( or so I hope ) only to find the boy going on about how he's an asymmetrical disgrace.i giggle and he looks up.

" what are you laughing at may I ask?" he politely says

And i say " I thought only I did that!" I giggle more before it turns into a full out laugh, and he just stares at me in wonder. I stop as soon as I remember kit and gai. " hey, do you know where my wea… um friends are at?" he just smiles at me knowingly.

"um you didn't have anyone with you when I found yo-"

"KID!" a female yells

The boy widened his eyes in horror.

"hey do you know where my things are at?"I ask. "yes he says, their on that chair right their" he nods to the chair on the opposite side of the room, and their I see my two "daggers"

_So kit and gai are still in weapon form, eh?_

"by the way" I ask " whats your name?"

"death the kid," he replies" but my friends call me kid"

_Dezu za kiddo would e his name in japenese then._ "whats your name then?"he asks me. I just smile knowingly "that's for me to know and you to find out," I raise my voice a tiny bit" hey gai, kit, why not introduce yourselves?" I sks my weapons, but not taking my eyes off of dezu za kiddo.

Kids p.o.v

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She said. "Hey gai, kit, why not introduce yourselves?"

_The red eyed girl thought she could shock me by letting her weapons come into their human form , well-_

My thoughts were interrupted when the daggers didn't change form, but the girl changed form. Just as Liz came into the room the white haired girl turned into a cat and excaped when liz opened the door.

"KID! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO US!? When I asked your dad where you were he said you were dead! Well in going to murder you for that! Then youll really be dead!" Liz screamed at me, but I paid no attention to her, I awas just staring at the spot where the girl/cat/meister took off from.

Then suddenly from somewhere downstairs

"KITTY!" Patty yells in her enthusiaticly way. After that I just waited and ,sure enough, the white haired, blood red eyed cat came scrambling back in to my room but much to my surprise , she ran straight at me and hopped up into my lap trying to protect herself from the ever hyper girl. Meowing accusingly at me she gave me the death stare.

"what the-"

Meezies p.o.v

As I landed in dezu sans lap I quickly got out just as fast, turned back into my human form and grabbed my things. Seeing Kids nosebleed at my being nude just made my day. I ran out just as fast into a bathroom and put my clothes on.

"what the heck?" gai chan said as she turned into her human form. "don't ask and I need the smoke bomb ready just incase" gai agreed and turned into the familiar smoke bomb that I have used so many times.

Sheething kitakaze I made a mad dash for it and ran straight out of the house. I didn't stop until I found a small basket ball court. As I started laughing my guts out, the twins became human and joined in., but I soon stop, because my wound still weren't healed and they hurt more than ever.

"maybe we should have stayed" kit started to say. "nonsence, why would she stay at that house?" his twin sister gai said.

"geez you two are as opposite as the north and south wind!" i said making a pun at their names

I guess I could tell you about them

Kit, full name kitakaze nim

Gai, full name gaifu kaisai nim

Kits name means north wind, and gais name means south wind.

They are my weapons and I am their catster( magical cat meister)

Pretty soon I heard people coming this way." Kit, gai." I say "aye aye captain." They say in unison they turn into identical pistols, and I put them both in their gunholders. As I do that I see a white haired boy with a girl in pigtails come my way. The girl sees me first and comes up to me and introduces herself.

"hi im maka" she says "whats your name?"

I grin at her and simply shrug. She frowns but she soon shakes it off.

"im soul," the white haired boy says. "oh I already know who you are, soul "eater" evans." I say earning shock from both maka and soul.

Kids p.o.v.

I yell in frusteration. "WHERE COULD SHE HAVE GONE!?"

"kid, calm down and who was that anyways?"

"that's the problem, I don't know, call maka and tell her to look out for an injured female version of soul."

"okay ill let her know" liz got on her phone and slowly walked around talking to maka, but liz didn't say a single thing about the strange girl.

"LIZ!"I all but threw something at her. "fine, fine im telling her, hey maka look out for for a female ersion of… yeah how did you… oh ok, we'll be right their." Liz hung up "the girl is at the basket ball court.. hey wait or me!" liz said, but I just kept on running and running until I finally got to the basket ball court. The girl talking and laughing with soul looked over at me and just smiled and waved at me.

Suddenly out of nowhere comes black*star not saying a word, sneaks up behind her, but I see her cat ears flicker toward the ambush, and somehow see's his teal blue hair, I see the look of fear in her eyes.

Meezies p.o.v

I hear the assassin girl try to sneak up behind.

I sigh " her again?" soul gives me a questioning glance. Suddenly I whip around take out the twins and start shooting at the teal haired girl.

"agh, how did she see me" the assassin yelled

"gai, kit, scythe form!" I commanded my weapons

"aye aye captain" they said in unison.

I started wielding my two scthes with ease swirling them around like it was nothing, one in each hand. I was like a tornado of destruction. I did not allow her to talk at all, and I came at her with all I could.

"oh my god, is that who I think it is?" an almost too familiar voice asked someone.

"No one knows her name blair. So we don't know." Soul said

_Blair_ I thought, _Auntie blair?!_

I looked over at where I thought I heard her. And I was right it was her. "Gai, fight her for me" I said.

"her!?" I heard the young assassin say, "I AM BLACK*STAR AND I AM A MAN!"

"WHAT? THEN- BUT- WHO-? WHAT?" I practically screeched " but I saw you, in the desert, you said that you're name is Night*Star."

"in the desert? I wasn't in the desert. BECAUSE IM BLACK*STAR. I WILL SURPASE GOD! Now your god demand an apology for attacking me!"

At that last comment I see red, and hear auntie Blair say "black*stars gunna get it now!"

"kit, gai, you know what to do!"

Ma'am yes ma'am!" they say in unison, and with that they turned into my deadliest weapon

Kid p.o.v

I watched in horror as black*star's and the mystery girls battle progressed, but to my relief, Blair finally shouted "enough, now meezy, your gonna go mental again like last time, now do we really want that?"

_Meezy? _I thought _such a strange name, but somehow pretty. But what did Blair mean by mental?_

The mystery girl sigh, "okay Auntie Blair. Geeze, last time was so much fun though."

I saw black*star try and punch her without her knowing until the last second. Somehow I managed to intersect him and catch his fist in my hand.

"if you punch her I swear, you will be murdered" I whisper to black*star, only loud enough for him to hear. His eyes widened in shock and decided its best not to say anything to me for now.

_Great everyones staring at me now. Just what I need. _I thought sarcastically.

When I turn around to look at the mystery girl I see her hugging Blair like she's a toddler and I also see two identical people on the either side of her.

" so can I finally find out your name now?" I say "you so silly kid, my niece's name is meezy" blair then says

"YOUR NEICE?" everyone but me exclaims, since I figured it out during the fight.

Liz finally shows up with Patty "Kid, why did you freak out so much, and whos the white haired girl?"

"apparently that's Blair's niece, meezy. And she's PERFECTLY SYMETRICAL!" I say

"well that's nice to know that you think im perfectly symmetrical" I hear in a low whisper right next to my ear.

**to be continued, sorry bout this, i forgot to type the rest of it up**


End file.
